In a digital printing system, individual drops or “dots” of a colorant are intended to be precisely deposited in desired locations on the print media, such as paper, to form the image. Precise dot placement allows the printing system to generate high-quality textual output that appears to a viewer nearly identical to that from a typeset font, and high-quality image output that appears to the viewer to be nearly identical to a photograph. Thus the quality of the printed output affects a users perception of the quality and value of the printing system. This is even more the case for high-end digital printing systems, such as web presses often used in commercial printing applications.